


Gentle First Love

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursa and Bumi meet after many years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle First Love

Bumi had grown up around her all his life. She and his sister, Kya, would always play together when they were younger; braiding each other's hair or playing tricks on he and Tenzin. Time passed and their parents started to spend more time on the island where Dad would train Tenzin to be the next airbending master. It wasn't until he was sixteen and she seventeen that he saw her again. They were invited to a party being thrown by the Firelord. He expected it to be like old times and for them to quickly fall back into their childish ways. So when he saw her after all that time, he didn't expect that quivering feeling in his gut or the flush spreading across his face. Ursa was beautiful. Her hair was braided down her back and thrown loosely over one shoulder with light bangs falling into her golden eyes that had always reminded Bumi of the sunset. She wore a red dress that revealed her shoulders and Bumi thought that much skin would send him over the edge right there.

When she notices him, she smiles and approaches him. "Oh gods, what am I going to do?" He panicked.

"Bumi, is that you?" Oh man, she was like a goddess. She radiated perfection and those eyes threatened to melt him like butter.

"Is something wrong?" He realized that he had been staring at her like an idiot. Smooth Bumi.

"Uh, yeah! I mean no! Heh, your dad sure knows how to throw a great party!" He says this a little too loudly. To satiate his nerves, he stuffs to crab rolls into his mouth.

"Yeah, its fun I guess." Her voice is sad and the Ursa that he knew as a kid would hate stuffy gatherings like this. They were surrounded by fat politicians that only wanted to talk about money and power.

"Do you, uh, maybe want to take a walk with me?" She grins at him and slips her soft hand inside his. It was so small and elegant with perfectly trimmed nails. He turns it over and she still has the scar where she fell into the turtleduck pond. They walk outside where it's quiet and the moon is casting a silver glow over the grass. She leads him to the pond where they used to play when they were children. He smiles when he sees it.

"I haven't seen this in years." He wades into the water even though he is still in his good party clothes. She laughs at him and splashes him.

"Well I haven't seen you in years. You've grown up quite a bit, Bumi." He blushes despite himself.

"I bet you could even beat me in a sword fight now."

"Yeah, Uncle Sokka has been training me really hard. Something about how non benders have to stick together and all."

"Do you um, still firebend?" As soon as the question is out of his mouth, he knows it's stupid. Of course she firebends! She's a firebender!

She laughs in that little airy way of hers that makes his heart beat faster. "Yes, I do still firebend. Quite a bit now. My dad has picked up my training. I'm working on how to lightning bend."

"That's amazing."

They lay under the tree for hours getting lost in each other's words and reminiscing over childhood memories. She hadn't changed at all. She was still strong and stubborn. With a will of her own and a mouth that would set in a hard line when she got mad or frustrated. After all this time, she was still his Ursa.

"I really missed you." She leans in closer where he can practically feel her breath.

"Yeah, um me too."

"It wasn't the same after you left. Everything grew to stiff. You always knew how to mix things up." She smiles and leans in even closer. He leans down to meet her and softly presses his lips against hers. Her father pops into his head, fists drawn and fire at the ready. But at the moment he didn't quite care. Her lips were so soft. So inviting. The kiss deepens and Bumi swears his heart is about to burst. They break away, a blush stealing over Ursa's face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he confesses.

"Really? Why haven't you done it sooner then?"

"I was too scared."

She grabs his hand and places it on her thigh. She then laces it in her own and pulls them down into the dewy grass. She kisses him again on the nose.

"You don't have to be scared of me, silly boy." She takes his head in both hands and kisses him again. But this time it was different. Her tongue flicked inside his mouth sending heat straight to his groin. He gasps and jerks back in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I wasn't expecting that."

She looks disappointed, so much it hurts his heart.

"Not that I didn't like it!" He stammers. Somehow her taking the lead fuels his courage. He reaches down and strokes her face kissing down her arm slowly until he reaches her neck. He hesitates slightly because he doesn't know if he is doing anything right. He really doesn't know anything about sex except maybe the little stuff that Sokka had told him. Maybe he wasn't the best example.

"I-I, uh, really don't know if I'm doing this right." He hates how nervous he sounds. Honoura exudes confidence and poise. He looks like an idiot next to her.

"Me either, but I don't care. I just want to feel your touch on my skin. Please?"

"I would never deny you anything, Ursa." She smiles and guides his hand until it gently slides under her gown.

"Please touch me, then. I never want to forget this night with you." And this practically sends him over the edge and he knew right then and there that he would go to the ends of the earth for this girl. Their kisses become deeper, rawer. And he's trailing them down her shoulders and neck slightly messaging her inner thighs. He never goes farther than that though. He would never take away her innocence so young. She was still so young, so pure. They press their foreheads together and giggle. She runs her hands through his hair and down his chin where slight stubble is growing.

"Never thought I would see you with a mustache." She laughs and kisses him again. Suddenly noises are in the field and Ursa is yanking herself up and fixing her disheveled dress and hair.

"You, too!" She hisses. Bumi nods and straightens his suit just as the Firelord Zuko and his uncle Sokka arrive.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Oh! Umm, I wanted to show Bumi the pond where we used to come when we were kids. We were just catching up!" Her words run together and her porcelain skin is beet red.

Zuko frown at her then takes her by the shoulder and leads her away. Sokka smiles at him once they've left.

"So what did you two, really do?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but I'll remember it forever."


End file.
